


Hello, It's Me.

by shintarouthewizard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Break Up, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV Third Person Limited, Pain, Past, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Tragic Romance, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarouthewizard/pseuds/shintarouthewizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, it’s me.” said Seijuurou, his voice unwavering. “I was wondering if after all these months you would like to meet to go over everything?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, It's Me.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A drabble based on Adele’s Hello for a meme answer on my Midorima RP account. For the full effect, do read the fic while listening to the song.  
> I am a new face to Ao3 so I do apologise for my newbie-ness! ;v;

Shintarou knew that the happiness would not last an eternity. Surely his late mother’s death had taught him that no one would ever stay with you forever. Still, Shintarou hung on to that thread, the thought that there may be a happy ending lying beyond the thread itself. It was a foolish thing for him to do, but he held on.  


And one day his hopes did not seem to be in vain, at least it was what it appears to be, when Seijuurou entered his life.

Shintarou, along with Seijuurou, Aomine and Murasakibara, were selected to become first string members back in their early middle school days. The two’s similar demeanours and hobbies prompted the two to interact. At first Shintarou couldn’t believe that anyone would ever connect him so effortlessly. He knew that he was a difficult person to get along with, due to his detached, introverted personality that manifested itself when he lost his mother in his younger years. Fearing that he would be abandoned if he ever let himself so easily connected emotionally with other people, he began to distance from people around him, shutting himself off. Even so, he does care and notice the various things that happens around him.

Seijuurou Akashi was, perhaps, the first person who had ever cracked through his facade.

He soon found himself spending various time with him together, partially because they were captain and vice-captain altogether, but even before that they spent most of their time together in school. Shintarou would always walk side by side with the redhead, discussing about the basketball team and occasionally chitchats that offered a brief insight to Seijuurou’s secretive personal life.

Needless to say, they can be considered as best friends in layman’s terms. 

But that friendship developed into something more, as Shintarou slowly realises that he had fallen into the depths of love for the first time in his life. It felt mysterious and deeply entrancing when the mere sight of Seijuurou would send his heart racing and his stomach fluttering with butterflies in them. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before and Shintarou was confused. Society condemns homosexual relationships and Shintarou never considered himself to be attracted to men in any way. Yet fate had other plans for him when he had completely fell for his best friend.

Shintarou kept his feelings hidden, preferring to keep their friendship intact and soon the other Seijuurou emerged from within the redhead, replacing that warm, soft gaze that once occupied those red hues. Instead it was replaced by someone entirely different. His eyes were cold as ice, and he was nothing like the man he fell for. 

He thought that the Seijuurou he loved was gone from that instant, and proceeded to bury his feelings deep into his heart whilst maintaining his unemotional facade as he graduated from middle school.

Shintarou desperately practiced every day when he entered high school, in the hopes that someday when he face Seijuurou again, he would be able to return him back the way he was.

Finally, his moment was here. After rigorous practice sessions, they are finally in the semi-finals of the Winter Cup, against Seijuurou’s Rakuzan basketball team. He fought hard against him, even if it pains him to do so. However fate was not on his side that day. Shintarou had lost majestically and was unable to keep his promise of teaching him defeat. his fists tightened, his knuckles were white as snow as he shed tears of frustration. Frustrated that he could not bring him back, in spite of how much he had tried.

Then a miracle happened in the form of two players, who succeeded to bring the Seijuurou he once loved back finally. Feelings that were buried from that day overflowed from within Shintarou’s heart and he took the chance to confess to the redhead finally, after all these years. To Shintarou’s surprise, Seijuurou accepted his feelings. It was perhaps the happiest moment that had ever happened in his life.

However, that happiness did not last very long.

Glassy emerald hues watch as the redhead who had once belonged to him; who had embraced him so warmly in his arms were no longer his to claim; were no longer his to possess. Shintarou stood in the rain, months after their breakup that left him completely devastated while he watched his former lover in the arms of another from afar. Seijuurou, in the arms of his former teammate, Daiki Aomine, their lips touching as they melted into a deep, lustful kiss in the rain. That sight was inscribed onto the back of his head so painfully and Shintarou could not tell if it was tears that were running down his cheeks or was it the rain droplets hitting hard on his face. He drenched himself in the rain while the two lovers from afar continued on, oblivious to his presence.

Days later, he received an unexpected phone call from Seijuurou. The caller ID shown predominantly on his mobile and Shintarou could not believe his eyes. Nevertheless, he took the plunge and answered it.

“Hello, it’s me.” said Seijuurou, his voice unwavering. “I was wondering if after all these months you would like to meet to go over everything?” Months had passed and Shintarou already missed the other’s voice so much. However, the sight of Daiki’s lips touching upon Seijuurou’s own lips from a few days ago came back into his head, and had almost thrown him off his composure.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, Shintarou spoke, albeit struggling. “I…” but he was unable to form any sentences when he feels his vision slowly enveloped by tears. It was all too much.

“I’m sorry, for everything that I’ve done…” He heard the other say through the phone.

And Shintarou hung up, sinking to the floor as he curled up in a ball. He had heard enough. After all, Seijuurou should not be apologising for all of this.

_I’m sorry, for even hanging on to such a foolish belief._


End file.
